


An Asgardian Sacrifice

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [19]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Caught up in the anal world of Asgard Carol Danvers learns the true cost of submission.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel), Carol Danvers/Sif, Hela/Sif (Marvel)
Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/515455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	An Asgardian Sacrifice

Set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story takes place before the events of Thor Ragnarok

...

Landing hard on her shoulder Captain Marvel winced, face pressing against the mat where she had fallen:

“I slipped…”

Feeling far less playful the Lady Sif remained in a combat ready stance as she glowered down at her winded sparring partner. Standing in one of the bright golden halls of Asgard the warrior was proud of the advantage she had gained against her unassuming opponent. Fists clenched the statuesque brunette waited impatiently for the other woman to rise once more:

“Only as a result of me punching you in the face…”

Rolling her eyes impetuously the cosmic Avenger quickly stood, blowing back her long blonde bangs as she replied:

“I slipped and you happened to punch me in the face; the two events are not related.”

Sif shook her head; Carol could never admit her own faults even when training. Of course the Captain liked fighting Asgardians; few other beings in the Universe could land a blow and only the Goddess of War could knock her down. But if she denied her own fallibility how could she learn?

From the outside it would appear an unfair fight; the taller brunette dressed in full red and gold Asgardian armour; metal plates gleaming in the orange light of the grand hall whilst a sword hung from her hip. The short blonde meanwhile wore only skin-tight fitness attire meaning much of her arms, legs and even midriff were exposed to the warrior’s fists. However, within the unassuming girl there was hidden a well of cosmic power that could burst out at any time. Sif knew better than to take it easy on Captain Marvel.

Carol could tell that something more than her denial was bothering the uptight Asgardian; even by her usual standards Sif was tense. Of course, the warrior woman wouldn’t spill her secrets. Unless she was distracted by a skilled opponent…

Launching herself forward Sif threw a punch only for Carol to quickly dodge aside. Fists flying the blonde blocked each attack in turn, moving sinuously backward to deflect the harsh strikes. Finally catching a swinging arm Carol slowed the incoming barrage; the two wrestling for control. Breathing heavily Sif was annoyed this girl hadn’t even broken a sweat, questioning the arrogant Captain as they fought in place:

“Ugh-what would you sacrifice to save Hala? Ugh-Xandar!? Ahh-your precious Earth?!?”

“I don’t believe in sacrifice,” Carol replied carelessly, “if I come across a threat I blast my way through it!”

Twisting out of the Asgardian’s grip Carol spun; delivering a flying kick that Sif just managed to duck. Again thrusting forward the brunette stayed low, using her opponent’s power and predictability against Carol. Diving, the warrior caught the blonde’s flailing arm before twisting it up her back; the two women suddenly finding themselves in a much more intimate spooning position:

“You know the 9 Realms cannot be simply ‘blasted’ into submission??”

“I’m literally the most powerful woman in the cosmos.” Carol replied confidently.

Glowering at the Captain Sif slapped her tight little ass:

“Well you fight like a girl!”

Finally released from the hold Carol grimaced; offended by Sif’s insinuation of her weakness, even if she was right! Facing off once more the two women circled each other:

“A skilled warrior should not be so distracted by her pride and vanity, you should believe in discipline and sacrifice!” Sif explained: “There are others around the universe that could match your power; Gods, Witches, Titans, Celestials… will you be ready for all of them??”

Frowning Carol responded shortly:

“What are you so afraid of??”

Casting her gaze downwards, Carol recognised a rare moment of vulnerability from the Goddess as Sif considering the uncomfortable question: 

“I have had bad dreams of late… Ragnarok is coming; the end of everything! And without Thor as our King, we will need you in the fight-”

Having waited until Sif was distracted Carol launched forward delivering a powerful cosmic blast to the Asgardian’s exposed breastplate. Thrust backward through the air the brunette crashed down onto the mat several seconds later.

“Ugh…” Groaning Sif found herself on her back just as Carol had been before:

“You know that’s cheating…”

Flaunting her power the Captain blew on a smoking fist, smirking down at the fallen warrior:

“You’re right Sif. But if you want to delay Ragnarok its not me that’s going to have to make the sacrifice…”

Offering the brunette a hand Sif saw a chance to take advantage; Carol was not the only one prepared to fight dirty. Grasping her forearm she tugged the Captain downwards. Springing off the mat the brunette flung her hips toward the blonde, wrapping her toned thighs around the other woman’s head. Twisting them sideways Sif brought her obstinate opponent slamming down onto the floor once more.

Not letting up Sif rolled them over; planting herself on top of her surprised opponent and mounting the smaller blonde. Tightening her abdomen she pressed against Carol; pinning the Captain’s wrists above her head:

“Submit!”

Taken aback by Sif’s deception, nevertheless Carol shook her head stubbornly:

“Never!”

Wrestling against each other Carol felt the brunettes’ cold metal breast plate press against her more exposed chest, sports bra failing to hide hard nipples. As ever the cosmic blonde was aroused; a fun side effect of her infinite cosmic power and Sif’s distracting proximity wasn’t helping. At the same time the Sif could feel the Captain’s bare leg squeezed between her thighs; knee shoving up against her sex. For the two eager combatant the battle was just beginning…

Sif gasped, lashes fluttering as that insistent knee pressed against her vulnerable core. In-spite of her indignation she could not deny their brutal friction was delicious.

Registering this reaction Sif pressed her momentary advantage; using the Captain’s insatiable appetite against her. Thrusting into the Carol’s core she watched the woman tense, blue eyes crossing. Unfortunately for the warrior woman, two could play at that game and the Asgardian was caught off guard when the blonde leant up to kiss her:

“Mmmpph!!”

Immediately muffled as the impertinent women captured her face, lust and confusion held them together in a smouldering embrace.

Finally peeling herself away Sif scowled down at her infuriating opponent:

“How dare you kiss me!?!”

Diving forward Sif took over; lips enveloping Carol’s as she tried to take back control:

Falling back onto the mat Carol’s lips parted so Sif’s tongue could slip inside; battling with its counterpart. Literal sparks flying from the cosmic blonde Sif enjoyed the sharp tingling that came with her mounting pleasure.

Squirming as the kiss deepened, the two women flexed together: the warrior’s womanly curves gliding against Carol’s lither frame, dark and light hair blending in the orange light.

Sif rationalised this encounter was just the distraction she need; the perfect way to blow off steam as she prepared for Ragnarok. Little did she know this diversion was the beginning of the end for her world…

Deepening an already intense make-out Carol had no doubt the brunette would like it rough, her aggressive tendencies and warrior sensibility an obvious give away. Sealing their mouths together the blonde waited impatiently for her tense sparring partner to relax into their embrace.

Loosening her grip on the woman beneath Sif tilted her face further to the left, letting her tongue glide instead of thrust; too proud to admit that she needed oxygen. 

Nipping at her Carol sucked the succulent red flesh into her mouth before biting down. Hissing as the blonde’s teeth tugged at her lower lip, Sif’s grip momentarily loosened:

Wrists coming free Carol blasted upward, Sif flying into the air before crashing back onto the mat where the blonde had just been. Launching herself on top of the Asgardian the two women fought, bodies twisting together once more.

Legs becoming intertwined both women knew that their ‘sparring session’ had just been an excuse to reach this lustful conclusion; even if neither could admit it. Cores connecting Carol and Sif became scissored together on the floor, gyrating against each other as they fought for dominance and release.

Pussies melding together through only a thin layer of cloth, Sif could feel the blonde’s hard clit brush against her own, frustrated by the Captain’s continuous cheating:

“Mmmm- you fuck like a girl too…“ 

Determined to prove herself Carol had no trouble picking up the pace of her flexing hips; cosmic energy fuelling her fluid movements as she gyrated up against the aggressive Asgardian. Golden light beginning to flow across the blonde’s curves, the heightened cosmic friction between their cores became so good both women ignited with burning hot passion.

Scissoring harder and harder both women writhing against the floor as they gave into their lustful desires. Overcome by arousal for a while Sif could forget about her people’s plight; wrapped up in this strange superwoman. Arching her back she moaned in pleasure:

“More!” 

Grabbing the blonde’s waist Sif pulled Carol against her; grinding their cores together as their hot clams clamped against one another; juices mingling.Sharp jaw tensing, the warrior gritted her teeth, attempting to suppress her reaction even as the ecstasy grew. Impressed, Carol gave the Asgardian exactly what she wanted:

Thrusting against each other both women screamed, using all their strength and speed as they scissored hysterically, billowing steam rising from between their burning hot nethers as they fucked.

Sensing Sif was close to a major meltdown, Carol held out until the last possible second before she finally struck:

Flying forward she grasped the brunette’s neck; the two women rolling over one another as Carol finally pinned the Asgardian warrior. Arm tight around her neck Sif choked in surprise; hazel eyes bulging as her body convulsed against the smaller woman, too caught up in the throes of passion to deliver her usual counterstrokes; enjoying herself so much she barely wanted to.

Holding her down Carol grasped the hot wet sex beneath the warrior’s skirt; hand blurring as she roughly massaged Sif to a thunderous orgasm. Caught in a headlock and overcome by the glorious pleasure of this feral masturbation, Sif was powerless to resist as she slipped into blissful sleep, her juices squirting out between the Captain’s cosmic fingers.

Finally cradling the unconscious brunette Carol panted for breath. The resilient Asgardian had put up a good fight:

“Uh! Hnnngh… let’s call it a draw.”

…

“Ragnarok!”

The moment she awoke Sif knew something was wrong. Still hazy the warrior’s head lulled back and forth as she regained her senses. Eyelids fluttering Sif’s body swayed, metal clinking as her eyes took in these new dark surroundings:

Suspended from above in a massive echoing green cavern Sif realised she was wrapped upright in chain, her red and gold armour inescapably bound, large bangles clinking around her wrists. 

Boots brushing against the cracked floor hot steam rose up to meet her; condensing on the bare skin of the warrior’s legs. Beads of sweat rolling down her nose, Sif’s gaze fell onto the only other object in the misty green nether space, a dark looming throne festooned in sharp spikes; grandiose, imposing and most definitely uncomfortable. Glimpsing her own sword leant up against it Sif groaned; the weapon, the true source of her power was now completely out of her reach.

Gradually remembering the events that preceded this Sif groaned; her time with Captain Marvel, their inappropriate sparring… She should never have dropped her guard. But how had she even gotten here?

Sensing someone’s approach Sif straightened up; the proud Asgardian determined to show no weakness in spite of her dire circumstances. Bracing to intercept her enemy Sif watched as a blurry figure emerged from the twisting green mist of Hel:

Stumbling forward drunkenly Sif’s eyes met a bleary gaze, the black woman leaning momentarily against the throne before wincing; hand pricked by a small black spike. Sucking the effected area she shook her head:

“Owww…”

Presented with this thoroughly unimpressive jailer Sif gaped at the woman before her:

Dressed in white and gold armour, the once resplendent garb had been subverted into a revealing bikini, the costume complimenting the woman’s chocolate brown skin and the full curves that threatened to burst from that tiny skirt and metal brassiere. Mussed brown hair tied in a loose braid, Sif took in her beautiful face and jet black eyes, thick pouting lips still nursing her pricked finger. 

Recognising the Asgardian symbol on the back of her hand Sif gawked in disbelief: “Valkyrie??”

Flummoxed by the arrival of one of Odin’s legendary personal guard Sif quickly composed herself, speaking in the proper clipped tone of a noblewoman:

“I am Lady Sif of Asgard, Goddess of War and sworn protector of the 9 realms -Mmmphg!”

Covering Sif’s mouth with her hand Valkyrie rolled her eyes, slurring as she spoke:

“Less noise alright?! I’m nursing a major hangover here.”

Tugging at the chains that twisted around her mid-section Sif felt momentary relief. Fingers finding the clasps of her armour however the brunette frowned as her fellow warrior pulled away an outer plate:

“What are you doing? Release me!!”

Ignoring the brunette before her Valkyrie continued to remove Sif’s shoulder guards, throwing the armour aside:

“Sorry; I’m not here for that.”

Swinging from her chains Sif ground her teeth, utterly helpless and increasingly vulnerable as each piece of metal was thrown aside, leaving the beautiful brunette in just her tight red leather dress and thigh high boots:

Again considering the strange warrior now so close to her; Sif noticed the ceremonial gold choker around the woman’s neck, a universal symbol of subservience, Sif had used a similar device to subdue Lorelai on Earth. But whom could break in a Valkyrie??

Catching Sif’s gaze Valkyrie smirked coldly:

“Like my bling huh? Don’t worry; it will be yours soon enough.”

“Why are you doing this!?”

“You are to be Asgard’s latest offering; here in the forbidden realm of Niflheim as a slave to the Goddess of Death.”

“You serve her??” Sif gasped: “But you are a Valkyrie?!!”

“I know,” Valkyrie responded dryly, rolling her eyes: “And I am not ‘A’ Valkyrie’ I am ‘the’ Valkyrie; definite article.”

Absorbing this latest discovery Sif felt a pang of sympathy; so this was Brunnhilde, the last of a legendary all-female army that had been rumoured destroyed:

“I am sorry for your losses... but I am a great warrior! Not some space bug or mewling maiden of Midgard!!”

“So was I,” Valkyrie muttered. Smiling lopsidedly the drunken former warrior proceeded to burp in Sif’s face: “Urgh-but you get used to it!”

Lashes fluttering, Sif shook her head:

“We are on the same side Valkyrie: My king is investigating the bad dreams our people share! Ragnarok is coming!”

Again Valkyrie rolled her eyes at her fellow immortal:

“You are here to satiate her appetites; nothing more.” Valkyrie tutted, feeling a pang of sympathy for the stubborn warrior:

“In my day he sent his elite guard, formed an entire squadron of women just to satisfy my mistresses’ cravings. And she broke them all! Let’s hope you are as strong as you think you are…”

“I don’t break.” Sif replied stubbornly.

Gaze becoming distant, suddenly Valkyrie refused to meet her companion’s eye:

“I only survive because I gave myself to her; body and soul. But mainly… body. Do yourself a favour hot stuff; make the same choice.”

Horrified Sif scowled at the fallen warrior in disgust:

“You have no honour!”

Valkyrie shrugged: “But I’m alive ain’t I?”

Stepping back from the vulnerable brunette the slave spoke truthfully:

“Now all I wish is to find somewhere outside of Hel to drink myself to death. And if you play your part? I can.”

Again hearing the echoing of encroaching footsteps Valkyrie straightened up. Her whole demeanour shifting the petulant slave became tense, whispering to her fellow captive quickly:

“Trust me; this is a mercy compared to the alternative so do as she says. Die a thousand little deaths for her or-”

“-Or what??” Sif muttered ruefully:

“Or Asgard dies a million real ones.”

Another woman emerging from the dark green mist all around them, this one cast a truly imposing shadow:

Swaggering into Sif’s field of vision the Goddess of Death matched her eery throne; sharp black antlers giving way to a statuesque body clasped in skintight black and green leather; this Goddess was the definition of dominance. Sharp blue eyes framed with blurred black mascara she glared back at her captive before smiling widely:

“So you are to be my latest pet; Wonderful.”

Taking a seat on her throne the Goddess crossed her legs, languishing in her power as Valkyrie took her place at her side; the once proud warrior kneeling subserviently beside her Mistress.

Addressing this woman Sif raised her chin; attempting dignity in spite of the heavy chains wrapped tight around her:

“I am Lady Sif of Asgard, Goddess of War and sworn protector of the 9 realms. Ragnarok is coming-”

“-Yada yada yada! My god I forgot how pompous our people can be.”

Laughing at the prisoner the woman slipped both hands over her forehead; antlers swept away to reveal her long black hair: 

“What were you the god of again??”

“War.”

Answering on her behalf another woman glided down from the misty green caverns above as Sif watched on incredulously; Captain Marvel illuminating the darkness with her cosmic light.

“And how’s that going for you??” the Goddess asked; taunting the bound brunette sarcastically.

Ignoring the barb Sif focused on her salvation. Resplendent in her trademark red and blue costume, Carol contrast greatly with the other warriors as she touched down on the scorched black floor of the chamber. Landing gracefully between the Asgardians however, the glowing blonde seemed at ease with this strange situation. And Sif soon realised why: 

“So…” Carol exclaimed, turning from Sif to address Hela: “What do you think of my Sacrifice??”

“Who the hell do you think you are!?” Sif yelled voice dripping with disgust.

Stepping toward the bound brunette Carol answered truthfully:

“Me? I’m just a bystander to your people’s squabbles. I came to Hel exploring but what I found here…”

Glancing over at Valkyrie, Carol nodded to the Asgardian slave who clearly announced her owner:

“This is Hela; first born daughter of Odin,” bowing her head the broken warrior continued on sheepishly:

“She is our Mistress…”

Flabbergasted Sif rattled in her chains:

“But that would mean-“

“-Yep” Carol responded: “this is your rightful Queen!”

Swallowing hard Sif’s mind raced as she absorbed this latest blow; if true it was not Carol that betrayed her but the King himself; everything she had known was a lie!!

Nodding Carol looked between the triumphant Hela and the crestfallen Sif. No fan of the patriarchy the cosmic super woman had been very pleased to discover Hela in her travels; at least until she had come to know her… But ultimately it was not her place to intercede in Ragnarok; this was Gods and Magic and literally not her Realm. But she could influence its path… Again meeting Sif’s gaze however, Carol did feel some sympathy for having, both literally and figuratively, rocked this warrior woman’s world:

“Discipline and sacrifice…” Carol repeatedly simply.

Finally understanding the Captain’s intention Sif went pale, the true reason the cosmic blonde had brought her here: to submit to her new Queen. 

But Lady Sif was a proud warrior, a powerful dominative force!! One whom bent her enemies to her will, not the other way around!! An Asgardian never yielded; she could not be broken like some maiden!!! And yet Asgard was doomed… and Hela was powerful enough to save it. If Sif could position herself at her side, steer the Queen’s decisions; she could avert a disaster.

Struggling with this decision Sif closed her eyes, attempting to think clearly. What was the more honourable choice? Leave this place with her dignity or martyr herself for the good of her people?? Could her sacrifice stop the coming inferno?! Sif rationalised that she was not some common mortal whore like Romanoff or Morse. Her nerves were made of steel, her skin near invincible! Of course she could bear this meaningless indignity, bend herself to Hela’s will until her people found salvation. And she would not be broken; not like the Valkyrie.

“If I give myself to you…” Sif asked tentatively: “You will use your power to protect Asgard from Ragnarok?”

“But of course,” Hela exclaimed dramatically: “I am the true Queen of Asgard, it is both my birth right and obligation! You are just here to… sweeten the deal.”

Glancing over to Carol, the blonde gave Sif a subtle nod; so this had been the Captain’s plan all along. Composing herself solemnly Sif spoke through gritted teeth:

“I am honour bound to serve you; my Queen.”

Watching on Valkyrie shook her head in amazement; this young warrior was so self-righteous she was willing to prostitute herself for a hopeless cause! A paradox in its most lustful form… 

Beaming with dark delight Hela rose from her throne. Strutting forward to observe her prize the Queen’s cold eyes pierced into Sif as the brunette dangled tantalisingly before her:

With a flourish of her hand Hela summon a blackened blade from her palm; Sif witnessing this impossible manifestation with trepidation.

Walking around her subject the Goddess of death ran the blade over the brunette’s curves; the impossibly sharp weapon cutting through the warrior’s red leathers whilst leaving her invincible skin undamaged. Watching from nearby Carol set her jaw; confident her tough sparring partner could withstand Hela’s demeaning treatment; Asgardian’s were tough nuts to crack.

Feeling her garments loosen Sif held her head high, attempting to keep her dignity in spite of these humiliating circumstances… Arriving back in front of the stubborn brunette Hela smiled dangerously:

“Delicious…”

Grasping the front of her bodice Sif tensed as Hela sliced it open; the brunette’s chest bouncing free under the Goddess’s appreciative gaze; another layer of her armour torn away.

Pale hands enclosing those healthy pink globes Hela smiled, playing with Sif’s bountiful breasts as the two others watched on expectantly. Cold fingers plucking at her nipples the brunette held her nerve, refusing to flinch even as Hela twisted her buds painfully. 

Shredded red leather falling away from her shoulders Sif’s upper body was fully exposed to the watching women. Observing the brunette’s magnificent body, toned abdominal muscles glinting in the green light, Carol held her breath; praying Hela would take the bait. Hell, if she didn’t the Captain would be glad for a second round with the hot Asgardian!

“You know what the submission ritual requires,” Hela asked haughtily: “You would forsake yourself, this form, for me??”

Glancing over to her sword by the throne, Sif summoned strength from the last of her great arsenal, answering surreptitiously:

“If that is the will of my Queen than yes; I shall obey.”

Practically nose to nose, for several seconds the two dominant women squared off. Then suddenly Hela surged forward.

Strong black lips capturing her mouth Sif was powerless to resist as the dominant Queen sucked the air from her lungs. Held captive by this bruising kiss the brunette struggled; eyelashes fluttering, cheeks hollowed as Hela took what she wanted without mercy.

Mouths sealing together Sif’s tongue fought a valiant battle with Hela’s own; the women duelling internally as their bodies pressed together, intensity burning between them. Feeling herself wain however, for the brunette it felt as if the strength was being sapped from her. Watching from close by Carol attempted to guess who would come out on top; the blonde’s blue eyes darting back and forth between their enraptured faces.

Finally tearing herself away Hela grinned as Sif panted for breath, hazel eyes wide, her usually composed body trembling in the wake of their cold hard kiss. Running a thumb over her black lips, Hela wiped her mouth:

“You have spirit! I like that: further to fall…”

Reaching under the red pleats of her leather skirt Hela grasped her subject’s nethers. Shuddering in her chains Sif tried to hold firm in spite of the Queen’s intrusion. Watching the ‘warrior’ squirm Hela smirked in amusement: this new generation of Asgardians were weak and foolish, so ready to be conquered.

Small cracks emerging in the chamber floor ethereal green light began to gather around the brunette’s boots:

“This dimension is where Odin banished me once I had fulfilled my purpose,” Hela explained. Feeling that strange viscous green smoke begin to curl around her ankles, Sif stared back at Hela as she continued:

“This magic was meant to make me his pliable slave, it is the very essence of submission; only the strongest can resist it.”

Trailing around Sif’s thighs the magical green haze lazily floated upward, disappearing beneath the fluttering pleated skirt to meet Hela’s hand as she clasped the brunette’s core.

“Uhhh!” Groaning Sif closed her eyes as supernatural heat melted up into her nethers, Hela coaxing the brunette’s senses with powerful witchcraft. Manipulating the Asgardian’s vulnerable pussy, Sif moaned as Hela’s long cold fingers slipped between her labia while her thumb brushed cruelly against her clit. 

Stroking back Sif’s long dark hair Hela whispered in an errant ear:

“You will die many a little death tonight… but you shall be resurrected in my image.”

Baring her teeth Sif twitched in Hela’s grip, determined to stay strong and resilient. Between her thighs however drips betrayed her growing arousal; rolling downward in the chamber heat. Refusing to cum before the evil Queen and all her witnesses however the Asgardian valiantly resisted this dark pleasure.

Finally peeling away, Sif gasped in relief as Hela stepped back; bent but not broken as her Queen turned to face Carol:

“Your sacrifice is acceptable… at least for now.”

Eying the cosmic blonde appreciatively Hela sauntered closer. Resting her hand on the Captain’s shoulder, Carol winced as the Goddess wiped Sif’s cream on her bright uniform:

“So much power in such a little girl… Imagine what I could do with you!”

Running her fingers over Carol’s star-shaped breastplate, she didn’t flinch as the Queen manifested a knife beneath her chin. Distracted by Hela’s right hand however, Carol realised too late that the woman had another blade at her back; the impossibly sharp black knife cutting through her sash before slicing down the fabric between the cosmic blonde’s pert round cheeks.

Flinching instinctively, a burst of golden cosmic energy emerged from the ragged tear in her uniform; blasting Hela’s blade. Raising her guard Carol twisted away from the Queen, blue eyes glowing:

“Better woman than you have tried breaking me; it didn’t end well for them.”

Impressed at her fortitude Hela grinned deviously back at the Captain:

“Perhaps… Fortunately for you ‘Mar-Vell’ I have a prior engagement.”

Snapping her fingers Hela magically released the suspended brunette behind them. Initially stumbling the weakened warrior regained her balance before straightening up. Massaging her sore wrists Sif enjoyed the last of her relative freedom before turning to Hela; grudgingly awaiting her Queen’s instruction as she address the Captain:

“I invite you to witness the desecration ritual.”

“As fun as that sounds I have no desire to ‘witness’ this,” Carol responded scornfully as she turned to leave.

“Then I must insist,” Hela exclaimed haughtily: “She is your sacrifice, after all. Without you presence the transfer of power will not be binding.”

Sensing the renewed tension between Carol and Hela, Sif knew that to prevent another battle she must ensure she seceded willingly. Clearing her throat the brunette spoke up:

“I am already forsaken Captain. Witness my sacrifice; for Asgard.”

Caught up in this Norse nonsense Carol nodded slowly; the Asgardian warrior was strong; she could handle this Goddes for the greater good of her people:

“Fine then: She’s all yours.”

Nodding Hela returned to her throne; perching there before addressing her fellow Asgardians:

“Subjects; put on a show for our esteemed guest.”

Sif bristled as Valkyrie sauntered blearily into her personal space. This close however Sif could see the effects of a hundred years of sexual servitude; the drunken attitude, dishevelled hair and dark dead eyes suggesting the submissive fate that now awaited her.

Allowing the slave girl to grasp her tense shoulders, Sif did not resist as Valkyrie took hold. When her supple pink lips met that thick mocha purse there was no pretence, no hesitation; this was now the brunette’s duty after all. Mauling her mouth Valkyrie clung onto the stiff warrior, pressing their bodies together and sealing the proud noble woman’s fate.

Being this close Sif was forced to take in Valkyrie’s full curves. Soft and curvaceous it was obvious that this slave had been moulded over millennia for sex and nothing more. Kissing her back ferociously, Sif ignored her own misgivings, focusing on her new purpose as a tool for another woman’s pleasure.

Nevertheless Valkyrie was able to feel Sif’s concerns. While her fellow Agardian carried herself with dignity, the tenseness of her toned muscles betrayed an underlying fear: the tightly composed facade was cracking slowly, just as Hela intended. For Sif’s sake Valkyrie brought some tenderness to help ease the inevitable transition:

Softening their embrace Valkyrie ran a hand down Sif’s back; the two experiencing a genuine moment of lustful intimacy. Whimpering into her mouth just once Sif allowed herself this vulnerability; all too aware her new Queen would not be so kind. Fingers trembling one hand reached up to wind through Valkyrie’s loose braids, pulling her in so that Sif could press their lips even harder together and hide her weakening resolve. It helped Sif to know she was not alone in this, finding the warm full lips of her fellow slave far more comforting than the cold dominant purse of the Goddess of death.

Melding together the two embraced insistently; tongues twisting into one another. Dilapidated costumes allowing their bare black and white flesh to press together the two slaves performed for their mistress’s satisfaction whilst Carol watched on enviously from the side-lines.

Leaning forward on her throne Hela demanded more from both her old and new whore:

“Touch her! That’s right taste her skin!”

Face becoming wet with saliva and sweat Sif allowed her head to dip; sucking on her neck. Gasping as those soft, cultured lips slid down her collarbone Valkyrie’s eyes moistened; how long had it been since another woman treated her with respect? How many years had she spent as Hela’s sexual plaything??

“Don’t you dare hold back,” Hela barked, stoking their lust like an insatiable flame:

“By submitting to my property you are submitting to me.”

Attempting to ignore her Queen’s cruel boasts Sif ventured downward. Tugging aside the straps of Valkyrie’s golden bikini, she peppered kisses into the cleft before finally pressing her lips between those luscious breasts; the brunette lavishing her naked skin with glorious attention. Shivering under Sif’s mouth, Valkyrie indulged her mistress’s whims as the brunette lapped at her flesh insistently, mashing her head between her buxom brown bosom.

From the throne Hela chuckled; dark blue eyes drinking in her slaves’ carnal display of eroticism. Glancing over at Carol the Queen of Death enjoyed making the cosmic blonde uncomfortable: The poor Captain couldn’t bare to watch but also couldn’t look away, witnessing the two Asgardians as they twisted together in dark lustful harmony.

“More,” Hela demanded: “From now on you have no limits! Servitude will be your only satisfaction!”

Sif did as instructed; determined to gain the Queen’s favour even at the expense of her dignity. Burying her face between those sumptuous globes Sif motor-boated the other woman; revelling in the warmth and relative safety of the Asgardian’s chest.

Grasping a quivering breast Sif felt a hard nipple press into her palm, tweaking the engorged teet as she glanced up at Hela; seeking the Queen’s approval. Receiving a nod the brunette continued on bravely. Valkyrie gasped, eyes watering as Sif’s teeth caught her other bud, the brunette’s tongue scrapping against her sensitive exposed flesh. Relative to Hela’s cruel treatment this was heaven; even if the slave was still literally in hell.

Suckling on the swollen mound the warrior gradually found herself entranced, plucking Valkyrie’s other nipple with her thumb and forefinger for dual stimulation; eliciting a deep moan from her slave lover. For Sif however this selflessness was perplexing; she had no idea serving another could in itself be so… pleasurable.

Valkyrie watched in awe as the tough brunette’s lips moved back and forth between her breasts; slurping on chocolate brown boobs, cheeks hollowing as she sucked both swollen buds between her pink lips. For a dominant woman Sif had soon became transfixed; Hela’s magic lust seeping into the Asgardian’s mind; that transfixing green light still oozing beneath the warrior’s skirts.

Suckling like a babe Sif peeled away momentarily, if only to breath. Seeing that tell-tale green vapour drip down from Valkyrie’s teet for a moment the brunette paused. This magic was beguiling and hard to resist. With every second Sif spent in Hel she needed more of it! Bewitched, Sif latched back onto the other woman’s plump breast; eyes widening as she recognised her own enchantment. 

Peeling away again Sif wiped at her lips, green juice now rolling down her chin. Disgusted with herself Sif attempted to push away, only to be presented with Valkyrie’s other full breast. Moaning her mouth was soon filled with the slave’s tit. A concoction of submissiveness bursting into her gullet, Sif had no choice but to swallow what she was given.

Watching from above Hela allowed the befuddled brunette to feed a few moments longer before finally stepping down from her throne:

“Bored now.”

Torn away from Valkyrie’s chest Sif’s mouth was left slurping at the air as she regained her senses. What was happening to her?!

Standing between her lustful subjects Hela smirked; her new plaything had just had her first taste of submission. Soon the warrior would be saturated with it:

Grasping her shoulders Hela ran her hands over her own curves, the skintight fabric of her green and black suit disappearing to reveal the glistening white skin beneath. Staring, Sif was in awe of the Goddess’s statuesque form as her clothing melted away whilst Valkyrie bowed her head obediently; the more experienced slave careful not to offend the wrathful creature before her.

Glowering at the disturbed warrior Hela barked her next order:

“Kneel before your Queen!”

Her command clear Sif swallowed what was left of her pride; taking a moment to compose herself before finally descending.

Dropping to her knees Sif’s eyes became level with Hela’s waiting pussy. Spread out before her, Sif had no choice but to take in the Goddess’ intoxicating scent, her mouth mere millimetres away from the elegant folds of the powerful woman’s sex. Glancing sideways the brunette could just make out Carol watching from afar; refusing to meet the Captain’s gaze as the green mist around her crept further inward:

“For Asgar-mpgh!”

Rolling her eyes Hela grasped the brunette’s head, roughly tugging the warrior forward into her core. Disregarding foreplay she buried Sif’s beautiful face between her strong thighs; impatient to bend the Goddess to her will. Surprised lips tangling with the Queen’s sex Sif swallowed her rage; intent to prove she could survive this Dom’s harsh treatment better than Valkyrie.

Mouth wrapping around Hela’s swollen peach Sif tasted her new ruler; tongue rolling into Hela’s glowing slot. Gathering a rich helping of fluid the brunette experienced the divine taste of the Goddess of Death, her rich spicy juices, different from anything she had before; Hela was intoxicating. Spreading her lips wide to encapsulate the firm pussy before her, the Warrior bravely took another long lick, delving into the Queen’s core before latching on with her mouth.

Holding Sif tightly in her grasp Hela barely reacted; her victory all but secured as her subject went down on her. Making eye contact with Carol the Goddess grinned, enjoying the cosmic blonde’s disgust. Today she might not take the infamous ‘Captain Marvel’. But forcing her to confront the submission she feared? That was truly glorious.

Hela knew to wait for Sif’s indolence to subside; the rhythms of her twisting tongue beginning to take shape. The Queen was patient: For how many millennia had she plotted to overthrow the House of Odin? How much longer before the true throne was in her grasp?? From Sif she could gain the strength and knowledge to take Asgard in a day! Of course, it took real power to make an immortal warrior submit. But Sif was already on her knees, feeding on her cunt! Closing her eyes a dark, lustful joy spread over the Queen’s enraptured face; first the girl would bend and then she would break:

“Ohh yesss…feast upon my quim slave!” Hela giggled deviously: “For Asgard…”

The Dominant Goddess sighed; banished in Hel it had been a long, long time since a fresh new slave had landed at her feet. And Sif was a skilled, her lithe tongue gliding over her core and delighting Hela’s senses. The superior woman groaned as the brunette’s moved back up and down several times, Sif opening her slick entrance with her mouth before delving further inside her pussy with that magical little instrument; no idea of the depraved fate that awaited her.

Getting past her initial distaste Sif began to eat with earnest, determined to overwhelm her infuriating opponent and assert some control by proving the fallibility of this Goddess. Lapping with discipline she tried not to think about the submissiveness of her actions as her tongue twisted and turned, churning at her Queen’s velvety smooth walls before curling upward, impatient to find the source of her pleasure. Repeating this sensual rhythm, soon Hela’s pale thighs were clutching the brunette’s face possessively.

Staring back at Captain Marvel, Hela turned her gaze to Valkyrie; the slave still waiting obediently for a command. 

Lifting a hand from Sif’s bobbing head the Queen summoned her subject, Valkyrie apprehensively meeting her cold blue eyes. Gesticulating curtly to her own behind the slave understood, crawling on hand and knee behind the Goddess.

Feeling hot breath against her ass cheeks Hela barely blinked; focused on the fresh new prize whilst her broken-down old whore set about another humiliating task.

Pressing her plump mocha-coloured lips against Hela’s pearly white butt Valkyrie laid down kiss after kiss, worshipping her superior’s magnificent flesh as Sif ate her pussy. Content with how these inferiors lathered her nethers, Hela theatrically mocked blasted both Asgardians to Carol’s disdain:

“Welcome to my new empire Danvers! Is it not glorious?! The old and the new working together to satisfy their Queen! This is where true power leads!!”

Forced to watch this threesome Carol held her tongue, fists clenched as she witnessed this erotic transfer of power. Was this still the best outcome? Would Sif hold onto her integrity?? Squeezing her own thighs together Carol tried not to think about how hot she too was becoming; juices staining the crotch of her suit a darker red.

Meanwhile the fallen warrior concentrated on the task at hand, scraping her teeth against Hela’s firm petals; still determined to serve this hateful creature for the good of her people. Hela gasped in delight as Sif upped her game, aggressively devouring her simmering core, cream spreading around the woman’s beautiful cheeks and down her strong jaw. Tongue penetrating further inside Sif flicked back and forth over and over, lashing at the Queen’s G-spot. Clenching her eyes shut as the warrior went into overdrive, Hela cackled in delight.

Behind her Valkyrie pursed her own pouting lips, running her fingers along her mistress’ crack before peeling apart her cheeks to gaze at the Queen’s taught pucker. More familiar with Hela’s dark kinks Valkyrie licked along the length of the superior woman’s crack, testing the hollow of her Queen’s anus as her tongue rolled against it. Knowing not to slip inside without warning or face Hela’s wrath, she leant forward and placed a kiss on that tough starfish. Listening for a favourable growl from her Mistress, Valkyrie licked slowly around the rim of her asshole:

“Ohh Valkyrie… You always were a fantastic ass gobbler!”

Moaning deeply Hela beamed; several lifetimes of servitude had crafted the Valkyrie into the most perfect of whores, the first flick of her slave’s tongue against her exit forcing a genuine lustful response from the sardonic Goddess. Such a tender boundary between an act of dominance and submission: between eating ass and taking it.

Licking deeper and deeper into Hela’s pulsating snatch, Sif refused to enjoy the delicious womanly taste even as intoxicating juices dripped down her tongue. So this was what the weak willed had come back for again and again and again? Thinking of all the maidens she had taken from Xandar, Earth, Contraxia… Perhaps this truly was her penance for thinking herself above mortal sluts. 

Starting a deliberate circular motion with her hips, Hela ground first her pussy into Sif’s open mouth before mashing her cheeks against Valkyrie’s face, forcing both Asgardian’s to feast on her holes simultaneously; each desperate murmur from them was music to the Queen’s ears. This went on for some time with Hela flexing back and forth; humiliating Valkyrie and Sif in equal measure. Face squashed between Hela’s spread cheeks Valkyrie rolled her sloppy wet tongue around her Hela’s sphincter, dutifully rimming her superior as Sif ate her out. Mouths so close and yet so far apart, all that separated them now was their Queen’s lustful core.

Watching the orgasmic activity of the Asgardian threesome Carol was reminded of the reality of true submission; how close she had come to this dark temptation back on Earth. The green mist of Hela’s dimension crackling with orgasmic intensity the Captain shifted uncomfortably; all too aware that this place was a trap for powerful beings that the Goddess of Death had somehow subverted. If Carol stayed here too long it could consume her like all the Valkyrie before.

Shuddering as two wet tongues swirled between her legs the maniacal Queen cackled wickedly; using up both of her subjects for her own selfish pleasure. Eyes glistening with triumph Hela rapidly lost her composure, running both hands through her long dark hair; twisted antlers reforming upon her head. Breathing deeply she leant backward, arching her back with a sharp crack, thrusting her naked white chest into the hot air. Bright blue eyes staring up into the twisting green inferno above her Hela’s mouth fell open as intense heat racked through her body; the Queen screeching joyfully:

“HAAAAA HA HA HA HA!!!”

Feeling something hard jammed between her lips Sif gasped as it attempted to slid past her teeth, peeling her mouth away as she panted breathlessly:

A large black phallus manifesting from within the folds of her Queen’s sex, the warrior balked in amazement:

“What the hell-nnnghh!!”

Grasping the brunette’s head the Goddess tugged Sif forward; attempting to spear her face on the ragged black cock she had summoned:

Gasping in horror Sif resisted momentarily; pushing back on Hela’s glistening thighs: “Where did that come fr-mmphg?!”

Big black spear growing out of Hela’s pussy the necroblade twisted into Sif’s mouth, cutting off the fearful warrior.

Hearing Sif’s terrified slurps Valkyrie recognised the signs; preparing her own mouth for a brutal intrusion. Bursting from between the Queen’s pearly white cheeks a second spear lodged itself between the slave’s lips before expanding deep into her gullet. Gagging Valkyrie groaned as the phallus swelled out of Hela’s arse; the slave’s cheeks bulging outward as she was forced to swallow its girth to please her Mistress.

Frozen in place Carol watched on in horror as the monstrous Queen face fucked both of her Asgardian subjects simultaneously; using the ragged black cocks she had summoned to turn oral pleasure into torment for her two slaves. Thick shafts slicing back and forth within their gaping mouths, the two spears extended and retracted of their own volition; reducing the proud women to helpless squirming minions in mere seconds. 

Lips stretched around this magical cock, Sif could feel the instrument emit a powerful pheromone that once again wrestled with her consciousness; mind becoming blurry as the bulbous head squeezed down her gullet. Hazel eyes rolling backward the warrior spasmed on her knees; her toned body fighting this truly submissive act of servitude.

Climaxing hard, the Goddess of Death tangled one hand in Sif’s glossy dark hair whilst the other tugged at Valkyrie’s mussed braids, Hela sandwiched between the two of them. Twitching on her knees, Sif swallowed involuntarily as she was delivered another mouthful of that strange viscous green intensity, wishing she had the strength to pull away from her obnoxious meal, eyes moistening at her torment. For all her pretence of strength, the cruel treatment of Odin’s first born was now deeply affecting the proud Asgardian.

Blinking back angry tears Sif scowled into the Queen’s pulsating pussy, swallowing another generous burst of submission juice along with her own seething resentment. Knowing she had struck a nerve with the warrior however Hela enjoyed herself far too much to care; experiencing utter triumph as she splattered her subject’s face in her juices, making sure to dramatically thrust forward as she addressed the cosmic blonde once more:

“You see Mar-Vell!?” Hela bellowed: “This is my true power!! To remake a woman body and soul!!”

Horrified Carol was forced to confront her own hypocrisy: for all her strength Sif could not overcome this magic, becoming a plaything for the most vindictive woman in the Universe! And the cosmic blonde had led her here…

Long since resigned to fate Valkyrie allowed her Mistress to hump her bedraggled face, brown cheeks meeting white over and over again with a huge black shaft suspended between them. Enduring the most humiliating role a woman could suffer all Valkyrie could do was gurgle pathetically as she was literally face fucked by the Queen’s ass! And yet she was just an afterthought in this insane submission ritual.

The heat in her nethers finally reaching a brilliant crescendo Hela howled in ecstasy; hips flexing into overdrive as the Goddess finally came:

Pulling both Asgardians further into her sex and ass the Queen then unleashed; her powerful climax reverberating outward; Both slaves’ mouths inundated with a pressurised burst of magical juices waves of orgasmic radiation hit their throats again and again, the final burst throwing both Sif and Valkyrie backward onto the floor.

Green lights flashing all around them a torrent of spears exploded out from under Hela’s arms; the ragged blades embedding themselves in the dark walls. Dodging and deflecting several of these spears Carol held her ground; refusing to start a fight in-spite of the obvious incentive.

Stretching like a satisfied cat, Hela once again manifested her skintight costume; placing her hands on her hips as she lazily addressed the discarded Asgardians at her feet.

“Not bad.”

Exchanging glances Valkyrie shook her head at Sif, pleading with the brunette to stay silent with her big brown eyes; don’t take the bait! Rising shakily from the floor the weakened warrior wiped at her lips angrily; attempting to salvage her pride:

“I am not so easily broken you evil demoness!”

Impressed Hela scowled darkly back at her impudent new subject:

“Oh really? Then let me show you what happens next!”

Sauntering over to her slave Hela grabbed the broken Asgardian by her hair; easily dragging Valkyrie to the spiky black throne. Throwing the woman over its arm Hela took great pleasure in flipping up her tiny white skirting to present the bulbous black behind underneath:

Both Carol and Sif gasped in shock: standing out from between those splayed fat cheeks the head of a thick plug protruded from the slave’s asshole; the tool inches in diameter.

Valkyrie bowed her head in shame, aware of the judgmental eyes now staring at her rear; the horrified women witnessing the painful humiliation that had kept the slave in her place. Speechless Sif turned to her new Queen:

“You wish to do that to me?!”

"What?” Hela chuckled wickedly: “You thought I wouldn’t truly test your fealty??”

Valkyrie groaned as Hela reached between her cheeks once more, twisting the knife:

“Unngh!”

Prying the ragged plug out of her ass Valkyrie screwed her eyes shut, suppressing a whine as Sif gasped: This was a huge dildo, a ribbed black monster that the slave had somehow managed to conceal inside her rectum this entire time. No wonder she was an alcoholic!! No mortal woman could take such an anal assault. Watching from behind as inch after inch slurped free Carol covered her mouth.

The end of her spear coming loose with a wet squelch Valkyrie cried out; crumpling as if Hela had literally removed her spine. The internal pressure finally relieved green smoke wafted up from between her gaping cheeks; the slave’s ruined asshole revealed to the watching audience. Valkyrie’s but was utterly destroyed; obscenely stretched out after a hundred years of anal torment.

Staring at the Asgardian’s sloppy brown crater Sif saw deep into Valkyrie’s cavernous bowels, the curvaceous woman left with a permanent gape, her insides practically hollowed out; so this was what the slave had tried to warn her about. Sif swallowed hard; soon it would be her turn.

Hela took enormous pleasure in displaying her slave’s ruined behind to the other woman. Grasping her ass the Goddess stretched Valkyrie’s big black cheeks impossibly far apart; manhandling Valkyrie’s flesh like soft putty as she address Sif and Carol:

“This is what I intend for you to become; broken down into your most lustful depraved form! A creature of my underworld used for sex and nothing more!”

Looking between the two women, the Goddess of Death grinned:

“Last chance to back out…”

Carol shook her head:

“Lady Sif is a Goddess! Not some dull creature!!”

Grasping the brunette’s sword from beside the throne Carol threw it to the weakened warrior:

“Show her!”

Squeezing the handle Sif shook her head; mind foggy with lust after all she had been through:

“I-I will not be broken… you may fuck my ass but my spirit is unbreakable!!” 

“Not even for Asgard??” Hela hissed dangerously.

Watching from the side-line Carol waited with bated breath; all too aware that they must decide the fate of themselves if their realm had any hope of survival.

Meeting Carol’s determined blue eyes for a moment Sif remembered some of her old strength. Swinging her sword the warrior knocked the massive black dildo from Hela’s hand:

“My ass will not yield!!”

“This little thing? Hela chuckled, stepping over the discarded spear:

“Oh good Lady Sif; you really haven’t been paying attention…”

The chamber shuddering around them Hela raised her hands to summon more dildos: 

Bursting from the chamber floor massive black cocks emerged from ragged cracks, each new spear pointed towards the same target.

Backing away from Hela and her demonic dildos Sif cut down several of the possessed phalluses; hazel eyes wide with panicked awe; wondering which of these cocks would be worthy of her ass.

Attempting to come to her aid Carol froze as several imposing black spears surrounded the Captain; their implication clear.

Behind colliding with a cold stone wall Sif swung her sword at the massive cocks bobbing around her; metal clinking against black obsidian as the warrior made her last stand. Standing behind the rows of obedient dildos Hela glared back at Sif as the brunette spoke up:

“For Asg-arggghh!!”

Feeling the wall behind her rumble Sif could not react before the final cock emerged; skewering beneath her skirt and into her trembling ass.

Flinching in place Sif gasped; sword tumbling from her grip as the huge head of this latest bulbous black cock punched between her toned white cheeks.

Shunting her hips forward Sif struggled to think, hands grasping the wall behind her as the massive intruder squeezed into her butt in a single stroke; the ring of her sphincter forced open to allow the spear access to her vulnerable insides.

Wide eyes turning to Carol the cosmic blonde flinched, grasping her own red and blue rear as Sif groaned; the cock spreading her rock-hard cheeks apart before quickly delving deeper:

“Danvers?! Urrrghhh!!!”

Groaning Sif shuddered as the dildo spun like a drill; boring deep into the Goddess’ immortal ass and sucking the brunette’s cheeks hard against the wall. Standing on her tiptoes Sif released a mewl; the weak noise in great contrast to the brave bellows the warrior usually made. Feeling the phallus screw into her however Sif was unable to resist as the shaft twisted into her bowels.

Beginning to flex back and forth within her backside Sif bobbed against the wall; boots scrabbling impotently against the floor as she was ass-fucked by an invisible force. Standing before the brunette, Hela smiled wickedly; using her magics to finally subdue the proud warrior. 

Still left bent over the throne Valkyrie lifted her head to bear witness to her fellow Asgardian’s desecration; all too aware of the powerful forces now overcoming the warrior’s defences. Seeing green smoke begin to waft up from between Sif’s cheeks the slave felt a pang of empathy; right now waves of submissive energy were radiating out of the cock into the brunette’s behind and pouring into Sif’s belly, burning through every nerve ending to create a deep dark hunger.

Naked chest heaving, Sif panted for breath as the incredible heat spread through her weakened body; the scolding hot cock drilling into her ass as it spun deeper and deeper. Coaxed with adrenaline and lust Sif yelped in pained ecstasy as her insides melted; black obsidian pulverising her rear. 

Paralysed Carol could only watch; So this was how Hela turned a dignified noble woman, a goddess, into a broken submissive whore? 

Transforming before her eyes Hela beamed triumphantly:

“Oh I’ve missed this!!!”

Grasping Sif’s face the Queen pulled her newest subject into another bruising kiss. Overwhelmed by the submissive sensations blasting up through her ass this time the brunette kissed her back passionately.

Watching the proud noblewoman give in to this vicious anal treatment Carol exclaimed in horror:

“Its not possible!!”

Tearing her mouth away from her new slave, Sif moaned pitifully, wanting more as the Goddess of Death twisted to face Carol:

“Darling; you have no idea what’s possible!”

“Ugh! UGH! UGGHHH!!”

Spear slicing in and out of her ass Sif groaned again and again; her head spinning as her behind was brutally pumped. Belly swelling in time with each thrust the brunette flexed against the wall, cheeks still glued to its surface.

Suddenly deciding she had enough, Hela tore Sif away from her phantom cock; the shaft withdrawing back into the crack from whence it came.

Stumbling forward Sif fell to her knees; gasping for breath as whatever Hela had pumped inside her churned; saturating her soul.

Spears finally withdrawing from around Carol the Captain rushed forward, pushing past the Goddess to reach the stricken Asgardian:

“Sif?? Sif talk to me!”

Mumbling incoherently the brunette flinched as Carol tried to comfort her, clutching her belly as the Captain stroked her back. Hot to the touch, Carol ignored the stream of juices running down Sif’s thighs, holding the trembling Asgardian close:

“What have you done to her?!”

“I would say I have widened her view of the Universe,” Hela responded smugly: “As well as stretching out a few other things… Did you really think you could trick me?? That her meagre might could match my own?!”

Recognising the Queen’s insinuation Carol shifted behind Sif; the Asgardian still bent over on all fours. Flipping up the warriors torn skirts the blonde swallowed hard; greeted by the appalling sight of Sif’s newly stretched out ass. The toned flesh of her cheeks now split apart, the brunette’s strong starfish was a steaming red crater.

“You’ve got what you needed right?!” Carol asked Hela: “Sif’s made her sacrifice…”

Massaging the brunette’s bruised behind Carol flinched as glistening green air burst from between the brunette’s cheeks. War skirt rippling, the viscous fumes washed over Carol’s disgusted face.

Hela shook her head, speaking plainly to the gagging blonde:

“The ritual is not yet complete. To be my subject Sif must give me everything,” Cocking her head the Goddess teased the cosmic blonde mercilessly:

“Of course, a true hero would sacrifice herself in Sif’s place… Tell me Danvers, how much is your pride worth??”

Clenching her jaw in frustration Carol looked down on the pathetic creature Sif had become; wracked with guilt and indecision. The choice presented was simple; it was Sif or Carol that would be broken. Before the Captain could make a decision however Sif grudgingly spoke up for herself:

“More…”

“What!?”

Ignoring her companion’s question Sif raised her head to make eye contact with the Goddess standing over them:

“Please, my Queen!! I want more!!”

“Sif no!!” Carol exclaimed in horror. How could this empowered Warrior want to give up her ass to this vile treatment!?

Watching from the throne Valkyrie could relate to the troubled Asgardian; knowing all too well the intoxicating power of true submission, the relief of giving up responsibility in favour of Hela’s brutal pleasure. Babbling incoherently Sif only reflected this sentiment, peeling apart her own cheeks and presenting her freshly fucked asshole to her Mistress: 

“Please my Queen I need more! I-I need you in my ass! I beg of you!!”

Grasping Sif’s chin Carol forced the brunette to meet her gaze once more; where there had once been strength in those hazel eyes the Captain now only saw a fog of desperate lust. Shaking her head in dismay Carol muttered bleakly:

“Looks like she’s all yours…”

Backing away, Carol blanched as large cracks opened in the floor beneath Sif; revealing a bubbling cauldron of viscous green essence just below their feet. Manifesting a cock out of nowhere the cosmic blonde could only watch as the ragged rod sliced up from the crevice and speared into Sif’s ass; the tormented warrior howling as she was penetrated once more.

Possessed cock thrusting back and forth into the Agardian’s ass, soon Sif was lost in depraved ecstasy. Sauntering past the embattled brunette Hela picked up the former warrior’s weapon. Studying the enchanted blade with its red leather handle Hela tutted dismissively:

“Pathetic really; all this ‘Asgardian honour’. A masquerade! Beneath it all my people are ashamed of what made our Empire.”

Shaking her head Hela broke the sword over her knee; leeching the War Goddess’ power:

“But I will show them…”

Sif barely registered as her trademark weapon was destroyed, free of the responsibility that had caused so many sleepless nights; Ragnarok a distant dream. Smiling dumbly Sif flopped from side to side atop the flexing dildo driving upward into her ass, the former-warrior releasing a pitiful, shuddering moan:

“Ugghhh… Arrghhh!!”

Sensing unbalance Hela summoned another spear which shot up from the floor into the Asgardian’s throbbing pussy, anchoring the struggling brunette.

Flexing in place, Sif grunted as she was double penetrated by Hela’s demonic cocks. Arching her spine to make room for both she was thrown back and forth as if riding a mechanical bull.

“Valkyrie!”

Calling to her old slave, Valkyrie rose dutifully from where she had been slumped; stumbling forward to attend to her Mistress. 

Removing the golden ceremonial choker from her shoulders, in that moment Valkyrie felt great relief; the weight of all that submission lifted from her after a thousand years of sexual servitude. Watching as Hela casually attached it to Sif’s neck however Valkyrie felt a pang of sympathy as their roles were reversed; the magical binding clinking into place.

Watching with amusement as Sif writhed around like a possessed hand puppet, Hela finally turned back to Carol:

“The ritual is complete; this one will make a fine new subject!” Glancing over at Valkyrie Hela shook her head dismissively:

“This one however is all used up… You know what Mar-Vell? You’ve proven most accommodating; I bequeath the last of the Valkyrie to you.”

Annoyed by the Queen’s condescending remark Carol grudgingly accepted her gift. Not waiting for permission, the cosmic blonde grasped the Valkyrie; Hela’s former subject collapsing into her. Gathering up the broken woman in her arms she finally replied to Hela’s barb:

“I have nothing to prove to you!”

“Perhaps not,” Hela responded darkly: “But I assure you Mar-Vell; you have much yet to prove to the Universe!”

Taking one last look at the desecrated noble women formerly known as Sif, Carol shook her head in dismay; the ecstatic whore moaning with untempered lust as the two cocks beneath pumped away at her frothing insides. Glowing with golden light the Captain flew straight up and out of the caverns. Refusing to turn back, Carol could hear Sif’s echoing groans of excruciating ecstasy ringing as she arced gracefully away.

Both cocks hammering up and down inside the spasming Asgardian soon the brunette’s body was lifted far from the ground as she was skewered like a juicy kebab.

Rising atop the two pistoning spears Sif wriggled uselessly, arms and legs kicking as her pleated war skirt swung about her hips, bare chest bouncing whilst long dark hair tangled around her enraptured face. Broken body double-penetrated from below, the slave rode the massive blunt shafts, using the last of her strength to slam her body downward; perpetuating her own doom.

Engorged and pulsating upward, both cocks pumped the Asgardian full of magical radiation that expanded her chest and belly; the endless harsh thrusting turned Sif’s organs to mush. The viscous fluid coating her insides however Sif felt nothing but the darkest pleasure; the brunette screaming with ecstasy as tears streamed down her cheeks. Saturated with lust the pale brunette’s veins began to glow green:

“UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH!!!”

Both spears driving into Sif again and again and again the possessed dildos never tired or slowed; magical upward thrusts leaving the brunette a hollowed-out shell in a state of endless burning passion.

Circling the slave as she bounced above her bubbling cauldron of lust, Hela beamed with wry satisfaction; enjoying the stupefied expression on the poor Asgardian’s face, tongue lolling as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Quickly reaching a boil Sif achieved an orgasm that shattered her senses; cum streaming out of her enflamed pussy and dowsing the huge pistoning cock death her. Flung up and down like a rag doll it wasn’t long before a second and third orgasm followed, this back-to-back pleasure drowning the slave in carnal desire:

“FOR ASGARRRRDDDD!!!!!”

Finally satisfied that her slave was flushed with newfound loyalty Hela raised a hand, the gyrating cocks that held up Sif slowing enough for the brunette to lull drunkenly in place. Observing the girl’s slack face, Hela surveyed her great conquest with bemusement; the once lethal warrior now a gentle maiden. Taking a shuddering breath, smoke curled from Sif’s nostrils; hazel eyes turning a deep green:

“Tell me ‘Lady’ Sif; to whom do you belong??”

A shadow of her proud former self the brunette bowed her head:

“I am thankful to be eternally yours; My Queen.”

Languishing in her unchallenged supremacy Hela beamed:

“You’re welcome.”

Cocks sinking down into the floor Sif allowed herself to be taken below; disappearing into a bubbling cauldron of orgasmic essence as Hela sauntered back to her throne.

…

“You’re welcome.”

Surrounded by heaps of alien wreckage Valkyrie sat on a rusted old engine block. Disgusted by the squalid planet of Sakkar, she looked up at her ‘saviour’ incredulously:

“For what?!”

“You’re a free woman!” Carol exclaimed: “And this can be your new home! The hole where the universe dumps its trash; perfect place for a discarded slave.”

“Unless…”

Looking the dishevelled former-slave girl up and down, for a moment Carol contemplated taking Valkyrie for herself. Remembering that black booty and it’s grossly distorted anus however the Captain winced:

“… Actually, I don’t want Hela’s sloppy seconds.”

Scowling Valkyrie shook her head; so much for the Universe’s symbol of empowerment:

“You’re such a bloody hypocrite!”

Frowning the cocky Captain raised an eyebrow:

“Excuse me??”

Rising from her position Valkyrie faced off with the all-powerful cosmic blonde. With every second she was free of Hel the Asgardian could remember her old tenacity; And frankly she had nothing left to lose:

“Just as Odin once gave up my sisters to Hela you’ve betrayed Lady Sif!”

Holding her accuser’s gaze Carol suppressed any guilt, burying it deep at the back of her mind whilst defending her course of action:

“Sif was a… necessary sacrifice. Now Hela will have the power to stop Ragnarok!”

Standing nose to nose with the arrogant over-powered blonde Valkyrie held her ground:

“Then why not give her your righteous ass??”

“Balancing out the universe isn’t black and white...”

Valkyrie shook her head disdainfully:

“You know Sif was stronger than you? She didn’t let her pride and vanity stand in the way of doing what was right!”

Bristling, Carol stood her ground:

“Nobody is stronger than me.”

Walking away from the last Asgardian, Carol prepared to fly off as Valkyrie shouted at her:

“This will only delay the inevitable; Ragnarok is still coming!

Carol shrugged, eyes glowing gold as she prepared to take off and leave this trash heap:

“The universe is a harsh mistress…”


End file.
